Pengorbanan
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Ada sebuah peraturan di desa ini, jika seorang gadis terlahir buta dan ia telah berusia 17 tahun, ia harus dibunuh agar kesialan tidak menimpa desa/"Tidak, aku akan membawamu keluar dari desa ini!"/RnR Please :)


**A/N: Konnichiwa! O3O**

**Hani kembali dengan fanfic SasuSaku. Tapi kali ini OS.**

**Oh iya, mohon maaf jika fanfic MWFLY itu aneh :')**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan pucat milik lelaki itu terulur, memberikan bantuan agar pemilik surai merah muda lembut itu dapat berdiri. "Ayo ku bantu berdiri," senyum yang biasanya tidak pernah terhiasi di bibir pucat itu kini dapat melengkung dengan sempurna.

Gadis yang kini terduduk di tanah beralaskan dedaunan itu mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menggapai tangan pucat yang terulur di hadapannya. Namun nihil, tangannya tak kunjung menemukan tangan milik Sasuke. Senyum manis yang sejak tadi terukir di bibir lelaki itu kini perlahan pudar.

Ya, ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa gadis cantik di hadapannya ini **buta**.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pengorbanan **by** Iwahashi Hani**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Sad Ending, alur terlalu cepat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, memandang getir Sakura yang masih mencari tangannya yang sebenarnya berada tepat di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut raven itu menyentuh lengan Sakura dan membantunya berdiri.

Sosok di hadapannya tersenyum lembut dengan mata emerald yang tampak kosong menatapnya. Sasuke tersenyum miris. Mata yang indah itu tidak lagi berguna jika gadis itu tidak bisa melihat.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun,"

Suara jernih itu membuat Sasuke mengangguk kecil meski ia tahu Sakura tidak dapat melihatnya. Jemari pucat itu menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura, mengusapnya lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Mata onyx itu menyadari semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi ranum Sakura. Manisnya. Ia menarik tangannya dan segera membiarkan kedua tangannya berada di kedua belah tubuhnya.

"Sakura, ayo ku antar kau pulang.." suara baritone milik Sasuke membuat Sakura mengangguk kecil. Namun, ia kembali menunduk. Ya, ia tidak tahu ke mana ia harus berjalan. Sakura meremas kaos putih yang melekat di tubuhnya. Aku selalu membuat orang di dekatku menjadi repot, batinnya. "Ayo." Tangan dingin itu kembali bersentuhan dengan tangan Sakura.

Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya, membuat emerald kosongnya menatap lurus pada onyx milik Sasuke meski ia tidak menyadarinya. Perlahan, keduanya berjalan dengan Sasuke yang menuntun Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, membuat lelaki yang mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Sakura ikut terdiam. "Apa aku merepotkan?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi menggenggam Sakura, membuat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya ketakutan. Dalam hati, Sakura mencibir dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodoh ia bertanya seperti itu pada Sasuke. Pasti lelaki itu akan menjawab bahwa ia adalah orang yang merepotkan, bukan?

"Tidak," Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke seolah ia dapat melihat sosok lelaki tampan itu. Apa Sasuke baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia tidak merepotkan? "Kubilang, Sakura tidak merepotkan." Ulang sang bungsu Uchiha. Tangan kanannya kembali menarik lembut Sakura, "Karena itu, Sakura tidak perlu khawatir." Lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang.." Keduanya kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka, membelah taman bunga sakura yang kini tengah berguguran. Musim semi telah datang ternyata.

Lembut, dapat Sakura rasakan kelopak bunga kebangsaan negaranya membelai wajah putihnya. Meski ia tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk benda yang menerpa wajahnya, namun ia tahu bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang indah.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Mulai dari mata bulat berwarna hijau emeraldnya, hidung macungnya hingga bibir tipis yang tampak manis tanpa harus dipoles dengan make up. Onyxnya bergulir pada kedua jemari mereka yang bertautan.

**Apakah ia masih bisa menggenggam tangan yang hangat ini?**

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti kala keduanya telah sampai di sebuah rumah megah bernuansa Jepang. Sakura mengerti, ia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Perlahan, ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berjalan sendirian. Ya, ia sudah mengenal lingkungan ini sejak lahir dan ia yakin tidak akan salah jalan ataupun terbentur apapun.

Tepat saat Sakura memasuki teras rumah itu, sesosok wanita paruh baya berambut pirang yang dapat Sasuke kenali sebagai Ibu Sakura membuka pintu megah yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

Tsunade, nama wanita itu, segera menarik Sakura agar memasuki rumah. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya kala sosok beriris madu itu malah melangkah mendekatinya.

"Nak Sasuke, lebih baik kau menjauhi Sakura mulai saat ini," ujar Tsunade dengan tegas. Sasuke membuka mulutnya, hendak membantah namun suara lembut wanita di hadapannya membuatnya mengurungkan niat, "Aku bukannya ingin memisahkanmu dengan Sakura, tapi kau tahu 'kan kalau Sakura akan menjalankan 'upacara' itu beberapa hari lagi?"

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, tidak mampu membalas penjelasan Tsunade. Wanita itu benar, Sakura sebentar lagi harus menjalani upacara laknat itu. Dan itu berarti ia akan segera menghilang. Dan Sasuke tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya agar Sakura akan suka rela melaksanakan upacara itu.

Sasuke benci ini.

Ketika ia mulai menyayangi gadis itu, sang gadis malah harus mati karena peraturan desa yang tidak memperbolehkan orang buta berada di desa ini dengan alasan tidak logis yaitu desa akan terkena musibah. Ironis. Semua warga desa hanya bisa mematuhinya dan membunuh semua orang yang menderita kekurangan ketika mereka berusia tujuh belas tahun.

"Baiklah, Bi," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan raut kekecewaannya dari Tsunade. "Sasuke izin pulang." Ia segera berlari menjauhi sosok wanita berambut pirang itu. Tsunade hanya menatap punggung Sasuke, hingga setetes air mata meluncur dari sela matanya.

**Anakku beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti pemuda itu,**batinnya. Tsunade mengangkat tangannya, menyeka air mata yang menggenang di pipinya kemudian ia berbalik menuju bangunan megah di belakangnya. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan memasuki teras dan tangannya mendorong daun pintu itu.

"Sakura, tolong ke sini, nak.." Suara lembutnya mengalun, memanggil sang anak yang entah berada di mana. Namun tidak perlu waktu lama, sang anak bersurai merah muda berjalan perlahan menuju Tsunade.

Jemari Tsunade menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura, menuntunnya agar duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang empuk. Tsunade menggapai surai lembut itu, membelainya penuh kasih sayang. "Sakura," panggilnya pelan. Sang pemilik nama menolehkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi hanya menatap lurus ke depan karena ia tidak tahu ke mana ia harus menghadap. Mata emeraldnya terbuka dan mengerjap meski ia tidak bisa melihat.

"Sakura sudah siap untuk 'upacara'?"

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk mantap. Tsunade tersenyum getir, "Anak pintar," ia menarik tubuh anaknya agar bersandar pada bahunya. Jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut bahu Sakura, menyampaikan kasih sayang yang sebentar lagi tidak akan bisa ia curahkan pada anak gadisnya itu. "Ibu sayang Sakura.."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, mendengar suara ibunya yang terdengar bergetar membuatnya ingin menangis. Gadis itu menarik nafas pelan kemudian menghembuskannya, "Sakura juga sayang ibu."

Hanya itu yang bisa ia sampaikan pada sang ibunda.

Yang terpenting, ia tidak boleh menampakkan sisi lemahnya pada wanita yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Cukup membuat Tsunade sedih karena keterbatasannya dan 'upacara' itu. Jangan membuatnya tambah sedih dengan menangis dan mengeluh agar upacara itu tidak dilaksanakan.

Ia akan berusaha menjadi gadis pemberani.

Demi Tsunade dan...

**Demi Uchiha Sasuke.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TUK! TUK! TUK!**

Suara ketukan pada kaca jendelanya membuat Sakura terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan memakai sandal rumah yang tergeletak di samping ranjangnya. Kaki kurusnya berjalan dengan perlahan menuju jendela kamarnya.

**KREK!**

Ia membuka jendela itu dan mendapati sebuah wewangian menghinggapi hidungnya. Sakura mengenali wangi maskulin ini, wangi tubuh seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tadi sore mengantarkannya pulang.

Kamarnya yang memang berada di lantai bawah membuat Sasuke selalu nekad menemuinya malam-malam dengan cara seperti ini untuk alasan yang tidak logis. Ingin mendengar suara Sakura, ingin melihat wajahnya, ingin menggenggam tangannya dan yang paling parah hanya untuk mengganggu tidur Sakura. Perlahan, rasa hangat mulai menjalari jemari Sakura. Gadis itu tahu, Sasuke tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"Sakura," suara berat itu mengalun dengan indah, membuat Sakura sedikit memejamkan mata mendengarnya. "Ayo kita batalkan upacaramu."

Sakura segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Kaki mungilnya berjalan mundur dengan teratur agar menciptakan jarak dari lelaki berambut raven di luar sana. "Tidak, Sasuke-kun.."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya, membuat bahu Sakura menegang kala suara yang biasanya membuatnya tenang malah membuatnya merasa seperti orang yang bersalah. "Aku tidak ingin kau mati, Sakura.." Suara itu kembali melembut.

Onyx itu mulai tenggelam dalam air mata. Tatapan tajam yang biasa ia tujukan pada setiap orang kini pudar, tergantikan sorot mata menyedihkan dan kecewa pada sosok yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

Sakura kembali mendekat pada lelaki itu, tangan putihnya mencari wajah lelaki itu hingga menemukan pipi sang lelaki yang kini basah dengan air mata. Diusapnya air mata itu dengan lembut, berharap tidak ada lagi liquid yang membanjiri wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," nama itu terucap dari bibir tipisnya dengan pelan, lebih terdengar seperti desisan. "Semua orang di dunia ini akan mati, cepat atau lambat," jelasnya, kedua tangannya kini masih setia bertengger di pipi Sasuke. "Dan aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang akan mati sebentar lagi."

Sasuke menyentuh telapak tangan Sakura yang ada di pipinya, menggenggamnya lembut dan menciumnya pelan, menyesap wangi favoritnya. Ia terus menggenggam tangan itu, berusaha mengabaikan ucapan Sakura agar air mata tidak lagi jatuh dari onyx kebanggaannya.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Lagi, gadis itu mendesiskan nama sang lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Hn," Tidak. Lelaki itu tidak mengacuhkan Sakura. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai gadis buta yang sebentar lagi akan menemui ajalnya itu. Tidak, tidak jika hal itu hanya akan membuat beban gadis itu bertambah. "Sakura, aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu tentang upacara itu."

Bibir itu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia pikirkan. Tidak sampai ia mengetahui mental baja sang gadis dan tidak ada satu pun orang yang dapat menghancurkan pendirian gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari terakhir Sakura bisa menghirup udara segar karena saat tengah malam nanti, ia akan segera menghilang dari dunia ini. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya, ia bahagia karena selama ini selalu ada banyak orang yang menemaninya menghabiskan waktu tujuh belas tahun yang amat singkat ini.

Mata emeraldnya terbuka, menampakkan pesona semu yang memabukkan. Semu, karena tidak berguna bagi sang pemilik mata indah itu. Kaki kurusnya menopang tubuhnya yang tampak tidak berdaya. Tangan mungilnya terlurur untuk merapikan surai merah mudanya meski ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan mahkotanya itu.

"Sakura,"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu, tempat suara itu berasal. "Sasuke datang menemuimu, Sakura."

Senyum di wajahnya melebar, membayangkan ia dan Sasuke akan menghabiskan hari hingga sore menjelang. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ibunya dan memeluknya erat, "Bu, Sakura pergi dulu ya.."

Tsunade hanya mengangguk kecil, tidak kuasa menjawab apa-apa saat mengingat malaikat kecilnya akan segera lenyap saat tengah malam datang.

Di luar, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Sibuk memikirkan nasib gadis yang akan ia ajak pergi untuk terakhir kalinya. Ingin sekali onyx itu kembali menumpahkan kesedihannya, namun ia menahannya. Hari terakhir harus berjalan menyenangkan tanpa sedikitpun air mata.

"Sasuke-kun!" Seruan itu membuat Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah cantik Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat semangat gadis itu. "Ayo kita pergi, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Sasuke sedikit terhenyak saat mendengat ucapan Sakura. Tidak punya banyak waktu? "Hn," tangan dinginnya menggenggam pergelangan Sakura. "Ayo kita pergi!" Ujar Sasuke mengikuti semangat Sakura.

Gadis bermata emerald itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar suara Sasuke yang biasanya kaku dan irit bicara kini berteriak seperti itu. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan, batinnya gembira.

Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah danau, danau yang indah. Andai Sakura dapat melihat, ia pasti akan segera menceburkan dirinya ke genangan jernih itu. Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura yang duduk bersandar pada pohon sambil mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura tersenyum, Sakura," Sasuke mengacak pelan helaian merah muda yang menjuntai hingga punggung Sakura. "Aku tau kau cemas menunggu tengah malam, 'kan?" Lanjutnya dengan senyum kecil.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Perlahan, kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menyiratkan kesedihan. "Aku takut, Sasuke-kun. Takut sekali..."

Lelaki bermata onyx itu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu menangis. Tangan pucatnya membelai lembut punggung mungil Sakura. "Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Sakura.."

"..."

"Karena dengan upacara ini, maka kau akan segera menemukan kebahagiaan yang abadi di sana meski harus mati.."

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Sasuke meski ia tidak tahu rupa sesungguhnya dari lelaki itu. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajah di hadapannya. "Aku tidak takut dengan kematian," gumamnya pelan, gerakan tangannya berhenti kala merasakan sesuatu yang cair mengenai jemarinya. Sasuke menangis. "Aku takut kehilanganmu, Sasuke-kun.."

Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang lelaki itu. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan keduanya yang menangis.

"Sakura.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, melintasi taman yang dipenuhi pohon sakura yang tengah mekar dengan indahnya. Angin bertiup lembut, menerbangkan kelopak bunga itu ke arah sepasang anak manusia yang kini saling menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudah hampir malam, ya?" Suara jernih itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjak kemudian menganggul kecil. "Berarti perpisahan kita semakin dekat, Sasuke-kun." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang parau.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kau tau Sasuke-kun, bertemu denganmu membuatku memahami indahnya hidup yang singkat ini."

Gadis itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan jarak memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Aku... Belajar bagaimana mencintai seseorang meski orang itu tidak mencintaiku."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. "Tidak perlu berdusta, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya disertai kikikan kecil.

"Tidak," Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju tempat Sakura berdiri membelakanginya. "Aku jujur, Sakura.." Kedua tangan pucatnya melingkari pinggang Sakura, membuatnya memeluk tubuh gadis mungil itu.

"Terima kasih karena kau mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun.." Desisnya pelan.

Angin kembali berhembus, menerbangkan helaian biru donker dan merah muda itu seirama dengan angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok itu tampil cantik dengan yukata merah mudanya, dengan obi yang melingkari perut ratanya dan sanggul yang membuat helaian merah mudanya tertata rapi. Ia berjalan pelan ditemani sang ibunda yang kini menahan tangisnya.

Ya, upacara akan dilaksanakan.

Kepala desa muncul, membawa sebilah pedang di pinggangngnya.

Sakura dituntun agar terduduk di tanah, lalu Tsunade meninggalkannya dan menunggu upacara selesai di deretan terdepan. Tangannya membekap mulut mungilnya, mencegah isak tangisnya terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Sudah siap, Haruno Sakura?" Suara berat itu terdengar begitu tegas dan membuat Sakura sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ya." Jawab gadis itu dengan singkat.

Kepala desa menarik pedang itu, kemudian mengayunkannya ke atas dan...

**CRASH!**

Pedang itu dengan sukses menebas tubuh ringkih yang terduduk tak berdaya di tanah hingga terbelah dua.

Tsunade menangis meraung, meratapi nasib putrinya yang kini telah pergi meninggalkannya. "SAKURAAAA!" Teriaknya dan segera berlari menuju jasad yang tetap tersenyum itu.

Di balik semak sana, sepasang onyx mulai meredup.

"Sakura..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN!**

**Kembali lagi dengan Hani di sini! Yeeeyy! Fanfic oneshot pertama Hani loh :')**

**Apakah alurnya terlalu maksa? Jika iya, Hani mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

**Bagi readers yang telah berkenan menscroll hingga ke sini, Hani minta reviewnya ya! Q3Q /puppy eyes/**

**Baiklah, sampai jumpa! O3O**


End file.
